


Sander Sides Oneshot

by Gill201



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demigods, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gill201/pseuds/Gill201
Summary: This is a oneshot for the Sander Sides.This is going to be a x Male ReaderCan also involve Thomas Sanders
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Reader, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Reader, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Reader, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Reader, Logic | Logan Sanders/Reader, Morality | Patton Sanders/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I just want to say that if you want me to write a certain type of story in this oneshot, just comment down below of what you want me to write.

I might also do a Q&A if you guys want?


	2. Virgil(Anxiety) x Son of Athena Reader Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also you are a Demigod. Son of Athena, best friends with the main characters of the Percy Jackson series, but haven't met the characters of the other series. This takes place after the Titan War. You also met Thomas on one of his tours (did he tour in New York?) and he invited you to come hang out, and since you are 25 years old, you don't go to school, but you have went to camp since you were eight years old. You just kept coming after turning twenty cause you wanted to help with the war and you have always had the motto of always coming to family to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, except you, belong to Thomas Sanders

Virgil's POV

Ugh, Thomas just invited someone over, why would he do this? Doesn't he know that'll only lead to disaster? I guess it's time to go into overtime. I can hear Thomas calling for us, so I went into the real world. As always I'm last to show up. We were in our places, as if we are recording a video.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to talk to you about (Y/N). He is awesome and nice, and I think you guys might get along. Logan you definitely will like him, he is super smart," Thomas told us. Logan looks like he wants to smile.

"How smart are we talking about," he asked.

"Well, he said around the same as Albert Einstein when he got tested," Thomas explained. We all looked shocked at each other, especially Logan. He was even more shocked than us.

"How is that possible, uhm, I need to look into this," Logan began to ramble about..... stuff.

"I don't think you guys understand that this could lead to a disaster," I tried to intervene. 

"Oh, stop being a Negative Nancy Virgil," Roman sassed. I glared at him and just sank back into the mindscape. I am in for a very long ride once I meet (Y/N) and not even realizing it.

~Three days later~

(Y/N)'s POV

I woke up to my alarm, today is the day that I go to Florida to hang and spend time with my friend, Thomas. After a few hours I am fully showered and dressed, and I'm heading to the dining pavilion for my last breakfast at Camp Half-Blood, well at least until I return, and to say goodbye to Chiron, who I see more as my dad than my actual father, and my friends. By the way, I am the son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War. I walked up to the Athena table next to my little sis, Annabeth, and decided to strike up a conversation.

"He Anna, how are you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm doing good (Y/N), what about you," she replied.

"I'm also doing good, what are your plans for today, wait let me guess, teaching Percy, your boyfriend," I said in a teasing manner, while smirking.

She blushed and looked away from me. I, still smirking, finished eating and walked away heading to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, just wanted to say goodbye, I'll be heading to Florida to hang out with some of my friends that I've met," I told him. He nodded and handed me some supplies that us demigods need on quest. I looked at him confused.

"Even though you aren't going on a quest, It'll make me fell better knowing you have these," he explained. I nodded and walked to my car to the airport. I have to take a flight to Orlando and then drive up to Gainesville. I should get there by 10 without any delays.

~4 hour later~

I have arrived at Gainesville and looking around for the hotel that I booked a room at. After a while I finally found the hotel, DoubleTree. 

Thomas POV

I just received a phone call from (Y/N), he said that he is in his hotel room and that he'll come by tomorrow so he can rest. I'm so glad that he finally showed up to this quaint little town. I decided to call my traits and tell them.

'Hey guys can you come here please,' I mentally called them. They arrived once by once, with anxiety still scaring me with his entrance. I smiled and looked at each of them and said, "So, (Y/N) will be here tomorrow and we all are going to hang out with him, okay?"

They each looked at me with different emotions. Patton looked like a kid in a candy store, Logan looked emotionless, Roman looked like he was thinking of something, and Virgil just looked anxious. 

"WHAT?!" Screamed Virgil.

A/N

This is where I'm going to end here, on a cliffhanger. Next will be part 2. 

Remember I don't own the Sanders Sides, only Thomas Sanders does.

Have a nice day.


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some A/N

Hey guys, I was thinking of doing all the sides with a demigod reader first then move on to other things like vampire, werewolf, etc. Also, if you guys have any suggestions please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you and have a good day.

I decided to do two different stories with a demigod reader for Remus. I decided to do both Ares and Hermes, because Ares is destructive and Hermes is the god of thieves, kinda fitting for this Sanders Side.


End file.
